


Little light of love

by Lothiriel84



Series: Patrick Jane's life [5]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A treasure / Your shimmer / In the middle of a shady desert..." (Eric Serra) - The five most important smiles that Jane received in his whole life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little light of love

**Little light of love**

_A treasure_

_Your shimmer_

_In the middle of a shady desert_

He still cherished the single memory he had of his mother.

She was kneeling in front of him – her fingers gently playing with his curls.

"Love you, Paddy my boy."

Then she kissed his brow and gave him one of her radiant smiles.

The kind of smile he'd been searching for ever since she died.

Until he found it.

…

Angela was so very different from any other girl he'd ever met.

Her honest eyes could warm your very soul. She was so innocent and yet so wise at the same time.

He simply couldn't help falling for her.

The first time she smiled at him he just stepped closer and pressed his lips against hers – half expecting her to draw back.

She didn't. He'd never been that happy before.

…

Charlotte had an absolutely dazzling smile – a beautiful blend both of his father's and his mother's.

He never grew tired of watching her as she smiled.

A happy soul, that's what she was. Even a butterfly was a most wonderful thing to her eyes.

She would clap her small hands and laugh merrily.

No matter how long he still had to live, he wasn't going to forget his daughter.

Never.

…

Lisbon had a quiet grace carefully hidden behind her no-nonsense façade.

It was quite fascinating – though it took him a long time before he acknowledged as much.

He felt so proud of himself the first time he made her smile.

Hoped she kept his origami frog – just as he treasured the memory of her shining eyes.

Actually he was fairly sure of that.

Even if she would rather die than admit it.

…

He had almost forgotten how tiny babies were. Until Joyce was born.

He could sit for hours whispering sweet nothings into her small ear and kissing each of her freckles.

When he witnessed her first smile silent tears flooded from his eyes.

Teresa didn't say a word. She picked up the baby from his arms and tucked her into the crib.

Then cupped his face in her hands and gently wiped away his tears.

His grateful smile was like a flickering flame that finally lit up the darkness.


End file.
